Looking for You
by Jenrya282
Summary: Songfic! My P.O.V on how Kimiko and Raimundo met each other before the whole Xiaolin training started, i hope you like it!


Looking For You

Eight year old Kimiko always loved the circus. She would always ask her papa if she can go every time one came to Tokyo. She loved seeing the clowns juggle and would always make her laugh. Even the animals in the circus made her laugh.

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai_

_A-a-a iyaiyai, _

_Where's my samurai_

One day, the Brazil circus came to Tokyo. She cheered and asked her best friend Keiko to go with her and of course, she agreed. Kimiko had her papa drive both of them to the circus and both of them went in.

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky_

While walking in, Keiko told Kimiko to find the seats while she goes buy popcorn and drinks for them. Kimiko agreed and began walking in. Just then, she bumped into a boy.

_Where's my samurai_

_Where's my samurai_

She looked up to see emerald green eyes staring into her crystal blue eyes. Her face was beat-red and quickly looked away from the boy. The boy also looked away and apologized.

She turned back to the boy and saw his hand in front of her.

"Here, I'll help you up." The boy said.

Kimiko took his hand she stood up. She couldn't believe the strength that boy had.

"Thank you." Kimiko replied and brushed the dirt off her dress. "So you came here to see the show?"

_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

The boy shook his head and laughed. "No, I work here."

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky_

"Work here? You mean you work in the circus?" Kimiko smiled and asked him.

"Yep, how about I give you a closer look at the animals when the show is done?" the boy asked her.

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, oh thank you!"

She didn't see the boy blush behind her and she let him go.

"Well, I'll see you there." Kimiko said and ran towards the tent.

"Hey," Kimiko turned around to see the boy. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kimiko, nice to meet you." Kimiko replied and ran in the tent.

"Nice to meet you too." Raimundo smiled and walked in the tent, getting ready for his show.

_Where's my samurai_

_Where's my samurai_

Kimiko cheered with the crowd, seeing the clowns do funny tricks and juggle. She laughed at them for their silliness and awed at the tricks the people in the circus can do. Near the end of the show, the last trick was the "Acrobatic Boy" they called it.

She saw the exact boy she saw before and smiled. She saw him doing so many tricks and awed. She never thought that the boy was so strong and so good. She cheered with the crowd for his tricks and he bowed at the crowd when his show was done. He walked out and the show was over.

_I've been searching in the woods_

_And high upon the hills_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in his net_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

Kimiko and Keiko walked out of the tent together, talking about the tricks and most of the amazing part during the circus show. Just then, the boy appeared in front of her.

"Kimiko." The boy called to her.

Kimiko waved to him and took Keiko's hand. "He's going to show us some of the animals." When Kimiko reached him, he took Kimiko's hand and took her in the tent again.

"By the way, I never caught your name." Kimiko asked him.

"I'm Raimundo, Raimundo Pedrosa." Raimundo told her.

"Well, aren't you going to show us the animal?" Keiko asked him.

"Okay, hold your horses." Raimundo said and brought them to the lion cage. Raimundo put his hand in the cage and petted the lion.

"Here, take your hand and scratch him under the chin." Raimundo told Kimiko. Kimiko's whole body shook, she was going to pet the lion! She slowly took her hand and reached under the lion's chin. She scratched the lion's chin but it didn't like it.

"Here, let me help you." Raimundo said and took Kimiko's hand. Her face was beat-red again and she let Raimundo guide her hand. The hand reached under the lion's chin and it liked it.

"See, you just need to do it lightly." Raimundo said.

Kimiko smiled and Raimundo took her to see the other animals. After the tour, Kimiko and Keiko walked out of the tent to see Kimiko's father waiting for them. Kimiko turned around and saw Raimundo.

"Raimundo, I had the best time, thank you so much."

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky_

"No problem." Raimundo replied and took Kimiko's hand and gave it a kiss. Kimiko's face was red again and she giggled.

"Well, I have to go now." Kimiko said and went to Raimundo and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye Raimundo." She waved to Raimundo.

Raimundo waved back and saw her car go down the street. He placed his hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I wonder if I'm going to see her again." Raimundo thought and walked back in the tent, hoping to see Kimiko again.

**Jenrya282: Well, I hope you readers like it. I was so confused on what kind of scene would match this song and while writing this, I was hoping it won't match with another story I read. For that person, I hope you would forgive me if it does sound like yours and I will take it off if it does, just tell me if it's similar to yours and I will take it off. Anyways, this song is called "Butterfly" by Ayumi Hamasaki and I know, it was a bit rush, I will change it when I do get some time from school. Well, hoped you liked it, ciao!**


End file.
